


Unlikely Alliance

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Microfic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Near finds himself afraid of being alone after tragedy strikes the SPK Headquarters for a second time.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 19





	Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an anonymous request for Near and "I should have seen this coming".

The room was not empty, but bereft. White walls streaked with crimson became even more prevalent against the starkness, designed to facilitate efficiency and to quiet a busy mind. It was the only color ever to touch these walls, and now it had touched them twice.

The visuals were jarring, but it was the sounds Near couldn’t forget. The gunshots had long since stopped, but they continued to ring in his ears, ricocheting off every miscalculation. The heavy thuds as Rester and Gevanni yielded their lives to the bullets was loud, but the sound he could not forget was the slight gasp that slipped from Halle’s lips as she clutched her chest and slid gracefully to the floor, never to make a sound again.

Near crouched on the floor, the blood of his companions spattered his pajamas and matted his hair. There was no card castle or Lego fortress that could protect him from this.

“I should have seen this coming.” His words were flat and dry, unable to muster any emotion.

“It wasn’t me.”

“I know. I wouldn’t have called you if I thought it was.” The cold blueness of his eyes met Mello’s. “You would never have done this to Lidner.”

Mello frowned at him. “How did you know about the two of us?”

“Please,” Near half-heartedly scoffed at the question. “I’ve known you most of my life. I knew.

“This was Kira. Somehow he managed to mimic the massacre your mafia caused before, only this time everyone was erased except for me.” Near dropped his stare to the floor. “I’m all alone now.”

“No you’re not.” Mello clenched his jaw and exhaled, unable to believe the words he was about to say to the grieving heap on the floor, a heap he thought he hated. “You’ve got me. Just like it always was supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
